roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mall
Overview The Mall Construction (formerly known as City Mall) is a large complex with a lot of glass and scaffolding. The walls are painted and constructed, ground floor is full of paint cans, wood and landscaping. The roof is a big battle ground with multiple entry points from the street level. Be wary of flankers and other fast-moving assault types to ensure your survival. It is a maze like map with a lot of cover except on the roof. The cover on the roof is the external air duct and trailers. City Mall vs. Mall Construction When the time this map has released, it was called City Mall. Its a grey, cement building with glasses with it. It has been hated by lots of players, since the map is mostly grey, as well as the common roof battles/camping that occur, especially on TDM. It is very common to fall off the stairs as they may camouflage due to the surrounding grayness. It was also recommended to remove the streets, as barely anyone goes there, though a useful ladder into the complex is placed where those who pay attention may find it. The Mall Construction is like a "revamped and under construction" map. In comparison with the old City Mall Map, the Mall Construction has more props to see and to hide; there are also scaffolding from the streets where it leads to the roof or floors of the Mall. The Mall Construction has also a crane; which is inaccessible; purpose to show that the Mall is on construction. Strategy Its preferred to use your best weapon for close-mid range combat because, the map involves face-to face combat and ambushing. Some players use snipers to kill enemies at mid-long range. They usually camp at the roof part of the map. They also target enemies below and front of them, such as the point C on the picture above and people who go from the stairs. Some players camp beside or above the stairs (eternal air duct part), which helps to hide themselves from enemies who go up stairs. The strategy is to be aware of your surroundings. Know all possible camping/ambushing spots to master the map. In order to get victory at flare domination gamemode, the team must handle both point A and C because they are both on the same floor. Point B, however, is on the lower floor. Its not recommended to capture point B because your team is handling both point A and C. bad idea. Capturing In order to get a Victory in King of the hill, you have to have people guarding the hill. There is a tendency for the other team to ambush you at the hill from leaping out of the hole on the first floor of the mall. Enemies will ambush you by using the hole. From there, they can start firing at your team. That is why you need other players to guard the hill to prevent a loss. What I have done that works is that I guard the hill by crouching down onto my chest and look down at the ground. By doing that, it has looked like I have died but I am still alive. When an enemy comes and tries to capture the hill, you look up and shoot them. Also, check your surroundings periodically as in failure of doing this. It will actually get you killed. When you are on the main floors of the mall, it is recommended that you use mid-range to short-range weapons more than Long-range weapons. When you are on the roof. You should use a Sniper Rifle or a long-ranged weapon for active killing. Category:Maps